THE RAIN OF SUPERMAN
by shockcomics
Summary: taking place after the death of superman battling doomsday, a new superman is arriving, a younger version of the original. with new powers and slight memories of the original. livewire takes a liking to the new man of steel, lex is working with brainiac on a clone of superman. this is inspired by the unmade Superman Lives script and story.


THE RAIN OF

SUPERMAN

_Superman lives_

_Pt.1_

A bolt of lightning strikes the daily planet globe and the sound of thunder fallows the strike, it is a rainy night in Metropolis.

Livewire stands atop the city on a rooftop, wearing a waterproof trench coat and using an umbrella. Observing the night sky. she thinks to herself. "Three weeks and no superman. Did old blue actually die? I guess even you can't cheat death huh?"

She pulls out a cigarette and lights it with a spark of electricity from her fingers. Inhales and ponders all the times she played cat and mouse.

….

In another part of the city, Louis Lane stands in front of her apartment complex observing the rain hit her window. She sometimes wonders if her superman is going to just show up one day or at any moment and land, look her in the eyes and tell her he's back.

But deep in her heart, she just knows that he's not. Superman is dead. He would never leave this world, this city, that moment when Doomsday took Clark from her.

She remembers that moment. His blood and batterd body in her hands, and smoke and rubble, shattered concrete.

She begins to hyperventilate. Tears are running down her cheeks. Lois buries her face in her hands. There was nothing she could do to help. All she was able to do is report it.

For several days she was not able to accept that he's gone.

She looks at her hand and remembers the time when superman held her, the gentle smile he had. The comforting look in his eyes.

And now he's gone.

She didn't want this to be real; she didn't want to accept that this really happen. But it is. And she has to accept the facts as they are.

…

Lex Luther walks through the halls of his medical lab observing some of the experimental cybernetic creatures his employees have been developing for the united states government.

He leans in to observe the inanimate creature. Noticing that if it would be standing, the beast would stand at roughly 8 feet tall, 4 arms, 2 legs, with a tail and no neck. There are ribbed forearms and overly muscular. With a tiger like pattern skin.

A grin comes across Lex Luther's face.

He looks to the side and can see that Brainiac is working on a clone of superman.

Lex walks over and looks over the body and glances at the towering robot called Brainiac.

A mechanical automaton that stored the knowledge of countless worlds.

They both have a deal, an agreement and knowledge of what they want to do. Both know at the same time that between the two of them is an unspoken competition of the minds. Who is able to outdo the other with mental power.

Lex wants to run the whole city without question. Brainiac wants to have the clone of superman under his whole control.

Yet, they both have secret missions unspoken to the other.

…

A young woman jogger in a tight raincoat is at a calm pace and running at her usual route. Red hair, waterproof lipstick, blue top, and black jogging pants, and jogging shoes. Listening to her walkman with ear plugs attached to the player.

Running through the park and the streets. Stopping by she purchases a fruit punch drink for 75 cents. Drinks it quickly and continues running. Back the path she came.

She slips and hits her knee abruptly stopping any chance she was going to have in finishing her training today, for the triathlon she was going to shoot for in a few months.

She was limping back and cursing her stupid choice of running today.

A hand grabs her wrist and pulls her into the brush. A hand shuts her mouth. A knife comes close to her kneck and a voice gently whispers into her ear.

"you keep quiet. And this will not have to hurt as bad. This is going to happen. You can't stop it. So just let it happen, and it will all be over sooner, now spread them."

She shuts her eyes in horror of what's going on.

"That's a good girl."

The knife comes close to her crotch. The other hand grabs the jogging pants and he cuts open the desired hole.

The girl cries in horror. And speaks out "Somebody please help me."

A hand black hand comes between the man and the girl. And a young mans voice speaks the powerful words. "YOU, leave her ALONE.!" And throws the dirty man through the brush and park slamming the man into a tree.

The girl is looking at the young man who is wearing a red cape, and a black superman suit, and a big red "S" shield on his chest. With a black belt and no underwear but wearing red gloves and red boots.

The girl is looking at her savior, still slightly in shock. The young man looks at her and smiles.

"You're safe now. Nobody will harm you anymore. What's your name?" he asked with a smile.

She stutters at first but continues. "I .. eh… I'm Cindy."

"Nice to meet you Cindy. Would it be alright if I fly you home? It's raining and that guy messed your pants. But he's not going to harm anyone ever again. I made sure of that."

She leans forward and takes him by his hand and is fixated at his eyes. Then thinks. "Th… This is superman. A young one, but its him. He has to be no older than 22 or something like that."

She takes a good grip, and speaks. "I would love to have your help."

He holds her tight and she notices that she's about 2 or 3 inches taller than he is. But likes his face still.

He flies off and holds her tight. Accepting her instruction and taking her back to her home. As she tries to make sure that he knows she likes him.

….

Livewire observes the rain slowing down and starting to stop, she notices the big red cape in the sky. she spits out the cigarette and flies off in the air. After the man in the cape.

…

….

…

This is the first chapter in a story I am planning on continuing,

It will be something inspired by the unmade superman Lives movie by Tim Burton. I have done lots of looking into it and I am going to put my own take on it.

I want to make this into something that everyone is going to enjoy.

Planning on making lots of twists and major battles.

Also I am making a documentary about the process of this thing. And posting it online on my youtube sometime in the future.

But other than that. hope you stick around and enjoy the story.


End file.
